


Cinnamon Spice

by merumoth



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merumoth/pseuds/merumoth
Summary: Miku lets Zorome in on what makes her feel good, with the intention of including him. He still takes it in a completely different direction.(Tiny writing done on a whim. Didn't bother to edit or properly tag this; probably canon divergence.)





	Cinnamon Spice

For all the frustration Zorome tended to ignite, Miku was still surprised every time his competitiveness turned out for the better. This time, she couldn't be sure what she expected -- but it was not what she received.

  
This was the very first time she'd opened up her legs for him -- she'd trusted that he'd respect her, she knew he'd do his best. He never intended to disappoint. Sometimes he did. Sometimes he didn't. And sometimes, he exceeded every expectation and then some. His confidence didn't seem any different, no matter the outcome -- something Miku usually wouldn't admit to anyone else, but she adored it.

  
Not that any of it prepared her for what he actually did.

Zorome took every bit of information she shared, and followed all the guidance she gave him. The existence of the clitoris, the sweet spot on the other side of it deep inside, and the quick transition of a soft nipple to a hard one...

It's with that confidence and motivation that he set out immediately to pleasure her.

 

"Does  _this_ feel good?"

He grinned with excitement, his fingertip rubbing firmly back and forth across her clit. Miku tried to answer, but her confirmation melted into a high-pitched moan.

"What about this?" 

His other hand moved to rest comfortably on the closer of her breasts, and ran his thumb around the edge of the nipple. Miku wheezed out a simple 'yeah', while her body shuddered suddenly.

"Do you like this, too?!"

He followed the earlier warning, only sliding in one finger, even though it slipped inside effortlessly. The end of his finger curved sharply to feel around for the goal, and found it quickly, if the way her legs jerked further out reflexively would be any indication. Miku had to nod, only once her body was mildly more accustomed to the sensations. Her breath had caught in her throat.

"Heeeyy, what if I do _this_... "

Zorome's finger outside pressed circles around her clit with unexpected intensity -- just as his second finger moved right on in, mashing the same circles into the internal softness just below his outside finger.

She's not sure why he's so surprised when her hips jolted upright, followed by a near-yowl as a powerful orgasm struck her far more quickly than usual. The way he stared in wonder while she squirmed at the overstimulation from both of his fingers striking gold... it was obviously his first time, but she must have left out _something_.

At least he remembered to slow down when she started to relax?

Hardly five seconds passed after Zorome pulled his fingers out, enthusiastic for some sort of feedback. "How’d I do?! Was that awesome, or what?!"

Miku definitely had open one eye to glare while nudging him off with her foot, still with hefty breathing. "Calm down! Geez... "

"But you didn’t answer the question!"

" _Fine!_ You did great! Let me relax!"

 

Didn’t happen. Zorome immediately cheered for his success and pumped his fist into the air. A flawless victory, in his mind.

While Miku rested off her daze as quickly as she could, it seemed astounding that he’d apparently forgotten about his own desires in the process. He totally exceeded every expectation this time; maybe she shouldn’t be laying there, idly wondering how much better he’ll do next time.

Probably not! But that wouldn’t stop her from thinking about it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> (zorome voice) I became an ADULT!


End file.
